


My Honeybun

by Canchuon



Series: Odd Infatuation [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Law is a silly drunk, Luffy is embarrassed, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Romance, just sum domestic lawlu y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canchuon/pseuds/Canchuon
Summary: Luffy has no living idea of how Law comes up with such cheesy pet names for him. Perhaps it's the alcohol making him do silly things.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Odd Infatuation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	My Honeybun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Finished this like two weeks ago and forgot to post it, lel. Sors!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Torao! Hah-Stop it!” Luffy yelped as Law continued to tickle his sides without abandon. It wasn't often that Law had the urge to act playful and call Luffy embarrassing pet names but he was, after all, kinda drunk tonight. 

Earlier, they had gone out with their friends to a local pub and Law had gotten a bit too excited with the shots. Luffy had come to notice his ever stoic boyfriend tended to loosen up his quiet demeanour by having a few drinks down. And he seemed to particularly enjoy having his own fun with Luffy. 

“But you have the sweetest laugh I've ever heard, you delicious piece of pie,” Law's words were low and slurred and said right in Luffy's ear.

He felt every drop of blood immediately rush to his face, he was struggling against Law's attack to his ribs when he felt the back of his neck being showered with small kisses, “Pleasee-! Tick-hah! Tickles!!” 

“You're so lovely. I could never get tired of kissing your pretty skin, my sweet honeybun,” 

“Wha-!” Luffy laughed loudly and tried not to choke with his own heavy breathing, "Stop! Don't call me thaat,” he wheezed and gripped Law's forearms in an attempt to force his hands away from under his shirt.

Law chuckled against his neck but finally stopped the tickle assault, opting to wrap his arms around Luffy in a strong embrace and press his back against his chest, "Why not? You're my sweet, pretty little pumpkin…” 

Why did he have to _be like_ _this!? _Luffy didn't hate the rare occasions Law was overly affectionate, it was actually rather nice and he liked the attention. But it was just extremely _embarrassing._ It also didn't help that he would somehow come up with the cheesiest and cringiest pet names ever. It was truly a wonder how he managed to do so since Law _never _called Luffy pet names on a normal basis.

He wiggled in Law's arms and wiped the tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes as he shook his head, “It’s so gushy!”

“Don't be shy, darling,” Law mumbled and then pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to Luffy’s cheek. 

Oh, he could smell the alcohol emanating from Law very well now given to the closeness of their faces. 

“You drank too much, Torao” 

“No way, I just like spoiling you…” 

Luffy hummed a tiny laugh and flipped around to lock his arms around Law's neck, getting on the ends of his toes to lay a kiss on the other's lips.

Law tasted like beer and the flavour of his mouth lingered in Luffy’s lips, he realized he quite liked the combination of the drink and Law's own taste. It made his stomach stir up and bounce around like crazy. 

His fingers came up to caress over Law's cheek, which was a flushed colour, possibly due to the alcohol. Luffy smiled at how boozed up he looked, "You're silly,” 

Law smirked and curled his grip on Luffy's hips possessively, “And _ you _are fucking enticing. Do you really think I'll have enough with just one kiss?” 

The words registered in Luffy’s mind a moment too late, Law crashed his mouth onto his in a fast, heated movement, his tongue making way to deepen the kiss even further, inevitably forcing a surprised moan to slip past his lips.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes for a long second, the obvious flame of desire painting their orbs as their gazes lingered, waiting for more. 

"I want you, now,” Pressing one last promising kiss to Luffy's puckered lips, Law hoisted him up in his arms and with unsteady steps made his way to the bedroom, eliciting amused laughs from Luffy whenever he drunkenly stumbled over each piece of furniture on the hallway. 

As Luffy laid on the bed, sighing every time Law kissed him with such intensity and passion, he couldn't think of any better ways to end their night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh ssmexyy! 
> 
> What happened next... who knows! ˵ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡°˵  
Hope you liked this little thing my little pumpkins! Read y'all later!


End file.
